Dynasty Blossoms
by zhang sakura
Summary: This is about a modern girl who ends up in the dynasty warriors 3 era. This is my first dw3 fic. please be gentle^^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dynasty warriors characters so please don't sue. This is my first dw3 fic.  
  
A/N: the main character in this story's real name is Jennifer Zhang but her name will change later on.  
  
It had been an hour since I had gotten out of my college classes. The day had gone; as it normally did nothing spectacular that happened. I came home to my tiny one bedroom apartment and threw my book bag on the couch. Just another boring day in the life of Jennifer Zhang. After I flipped through the TV channels over and over trying to find something on I stood up and went into my bedroom.  
  
I picked up a picture of a young couple. The woman was in her twenties with dark brown hair and fair complexion with an oriental look. That was my mother. The man standing next to her was a young man also in his twenties. He had light brown hair with gorgeous green eyes. He was tall and handsome. That was my father. I sat down on the bed and stared hard at the picture in my hand. I was always told I looked like my father with my mother's eyes. I had slightly narrowed eyes and dark chocolate brown hair to my back. I had long shapely legs and an hourglass figure. But none of that mattered to me. I still remember the day when my parents were killed in a car accident. They had gone over a cliff and were killed on contact. I was only seven when my parents died. I was sent off to live with my father's sister here in America being my grandmother lived in china and my father didn't want me to go to China incase something happened to them. I grew up with my aunt and went to school here in the states. My grandmother would sometimes come see me as a child. And she always told me that fate had something big in store for me. That I would find my happiness. I can still remember my father saying my grandmother was a crazy old woman. My aunt told me the same so I would take what she said to me with a grain of salt.  
  
I stared at the picture and then wiped my eyes before putting the picture back. I miss my parents dearly. I can still remember my mother and father as if they never left. I stood up and wiped my eyes again before I walked back into the living room to start my homework. As usual after I got done with my homework I played video games to help me relax. I had just gotten Dynasty Warriors 3 and I was really excited because I was just now starting to play it. I turned on my PS2 and sat against the couch as I started to play the game.  
  
It didn't take long for me to get my homework done. As usual I played video games to relax. 


	2. Tarot predictions

Disclaimer: don't own dynasty warriors never did.  
  
It had been a few weeks since I started playing Dynasty Warriors 3. I had been playing it a lot and I found myself drooling over fictional game characters. Only to tell myself how pathetic I've become of course. I became intrigued with the game almost to the point that I wouldn't mind being in the game.  
  
One day as I was walking out of my college I looked up and I seen my grandmother standing outside waiting for me. I immediately went up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Grandma! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her and then looked at her.  
  
She was the last person I expected to see. I hadn't seen her since my 14th birthday. It had been five years since I seen her. She laughed and hugged me tightly back as she looked over me.  
  
"Jennifer child! You've grown so much.. I've missed you so much and I just had to come out here and see you." She said.  
  
All I could do was smile at her. She drove me home and I let her in so we could sit down and talk. After a while of reminiscing of the past and catching up what we missed out on everything went quiet. Neither of us was saying much. Until she suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"I did a tarot card reading on you today." She said as she sipped her tea. I sighed and just looked at her as I set my glass down. My father and my aunt had both said that what my grandmother did was just a bunch of hocus pocus. So it was I grew up to believe.  
  
"Grandma Akuka, you know that I don't believe in that stuff." I said and she laughed softly.  
  
"Yes I know child.your father's family raised you to believe that none of it is real. But all I ask is that you listen to me." Akuka said. I sighed again and nodded being I could never be rude to my only grandmother. She smiled and sat back before she took on a serious face and looked at me.  
  
"When I asked the cards what was in your future..it came up with something quite mind boggling. The cards told me that you were in danger..and its just not one form of danger.its many. What they are I could not tell.." Akuka said as she looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she was crazy. Akuka laughed softly at this.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering if that is all of the news? No. There is some good fortune in this. The cards have also told of a noble, honorable man coming into your life. The cards showed him as a protector from these dangers." Akuka said. I just shook my head and laughed softly.  
  
"Really grandma. I know you're trying to cheer me up but you really don't have to tell me stories." I said. Akuka smiled and shook her head before kissing my forehead.  
  
"No child.not stories. You will find out soon enough..for the cards have said it is in your immediate future. I must be going. I'm sorry we can't spend more time together. Just so you know I am very proud of you. Your mother and father would be too Jennifer." Akuka said as she kissed my cheek and then left the house. I thought some about what she had said. I shook my head and sighed before starting to play my game some more.  
  
"Just a crazy old woman.how could she even see what is in my future?" I asked myself as I went through free mode trying to level up one of my characters. Being it was Friday night and I didn't have school in the morning I ended up falling asleep on the couch with the game still on. Being I was asleep I didn't notice the ps2 acting funny. 


	3. Possession of a playstation 2?

Disclaimer: don't own dynasty warriors 3 wish I did but I don't.  
  
I woke up the next morning to see the ps2 was shut off. I blinked a few times before then turning it on and seeing that dynasty warriors 3 wasn't playing right. It would freeze in the middle of the game. I just thought something was wrong with the ps2 so I shut the game off and went to the bathroom being I had fell asleep in my sweater and my jeans.  
  
When I walked into the living room the PS2 was back on and it was frozen at a battle. I couldn't tell what it was. I immediately raised an eyebrow before leaning over and tried to shut it off. The ps2 just stayed on no matter how many times I pressed the button. I took a deep breath and my eyes widened.  
  
"Ok..my playstation 2 is possessed.."I said as I looked at it. I decided to give it one more try to turn it off before I pulled the plug. I went to turn it off and as I touched the ps2 it shocked me. I pulled my hand back and looked at it before then looking at the plug in. I walked over to it determined to now throw my ps2 away. I grabbed the plug in and I got an electrical volt from it before the room started spinning. I had no idea what was going on but I dropped the cord and fell to my knees. Unfortunately the room still spun before I finally got dizzy and passed out.  
  
I woke up a few hours later feeling a bit cold. I blinked my eyes open and I seen I was outside somewhere. I was in a place I recognized yet I didn't. I stood up hearing some yelling not far from where I was. I walked over to the sound and walked past a few trees before stopping dead in my tracks looking over the field ahead of me. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of soldiers fighting each other. There were a few on horseback. I looked down at the soldiers and seen the weapons they wielded. My eyes widened in disbelief before I stepped back. "This can't be.this isn't possible."I said to myself as I tried to take a deep breath. Suddenly I heard some soldiers coming up to where I was. I ran out into a path like thing and I felt like I was going to faint. I was in the actual dynasty warriors 3 game. I didn't know how or why and I kept telling myself its all a dream. As I turned around I seen another soldier on horseback riding towards the others. Before I had a chance to react the horseman rode past me and the horse reared up accidentally knocking me back into a tree knocking me out.  
  
I wasn't there 15 minutes before I started coming in and out of consciousness. I could hear some people talking over me and I could barely open my eyes. When I did open them my vision was blurred.  
  
"We found her here General." A soldier said as he pointed down to me. A young man looked down at me and knelt down beside me my head throbbing and my surroundings spinning.  
  
"How do we know she is not from Wei?" Another general asked. The one that knelt down next to me shook his head and looked at my head.  
  
"I highly doubt it." Was all the young man next to me said. I couldn't tell much about him except for I could tell he had his hair pulled back.  
  
"If you feel she is not a threat then take her back to the encampment. I trust your judgment. I myself must be getting back to our lord." The other general said as he bowed his head and rode off. The young man next to me examined my head again before then looking at some soldiers next to him.  
  
"Her head only seems to be bruised. We will take her to the encampment with us. We must know who she is and why she's here." The general said. His soldiers nodded before one bowed to him.  
  
"Do you want us to send her with your guard captain?" The private asked. The man just shook his head. "No. She will ride with me back to the encampment." He said. The last thing I remembered was I felt the man pick me up in his arms and I had let out a light groan before I passed out completely hoping it was all just a very bad dream. 


End file.
